kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Cross
Kamen Rider Cross 'is the secondary protagonist & fictional character that appears in ''Kamen Rider Vampire King, a fanfictional tokusatsu television drama in the American Kamen Rider Series. Cross is the second Rider in Vampire King. Whereas Vampire King is based on various monsters, Cross's name & motif is that of a knight & the Christian cross. It can refer to the following characters: *Jonathan Harker (1893) *William Van Helsing (Present) Other Users 1893 *Lillian Walker (Transforming into Kamen Rider Cross only once to defeat Rook; also tends to steal for her own use) *Wolfgang (First user) *Rook (Used only once, unaware that using it was a trap to weaken him.) Present *Mercy Walker (Transforming into Kamen Rider Cross only once to destroy Rook & in episode 16) *Val Buan (Became the main user after William was injured; forced to relinquish after he was ruled unfit by Boyd.) *Derek Lister (Stole it from William & used it in an attempt to impress Mercy; tricked by Mercy & Derek has lost the system to William due to his attraction to Mercy.) World of Vampire King *Unnamed Kamen Rider Rising Cross, appears in the World of the Rider War Cross System History While the Cross System is promised to Lillian Walker, Wolfgang is the first user of the System in 1893, using it to save Lillian from the Earwig Fangire. It is initially meant for Lillian to use as she sees it as a memento of her late mother, but after learning of its flaws & seeing Wolfgang's resolve, Lillian allows him to keep the Cross System. When he learns of Wolfgang's plans, Jonathan Harker takes the Cross System to fight Wolfgang as its second user. After Basshaa's intervention between Wolfgang & Jonathan, Wolfgang once again acquires the Cross System, using it to fight the Lion Fangire Rook in revenge for the slaughter of the Wolfen Clan. However, Jonathan briefly regains the System after the Rook defeats Wolfgang as Cross, with he & Wolfgang arguing who is its rightful user soon after. After Lillian's attempt to use the Cross Knuckle, & Wolfgang leaving after revealing his true identity to her, Jonathan becomes the official user of the Cross System. After briefly being used by Rook, Jonathan regains the belt & then lends it to Lillian to use against the Rook in battle, succeeding in wounding the Lion Fangire instead of the intended goal to kill him. Although the system is returned to Jonathan afterwards, Lillian steals it once more in her attempt to destroy Mina, the Fangire Queen, out of jealousy. During Lillian's third attempt to destroy Mina, the King of Fangires, Dracula, interfered & forces Lillian to retreat. Jonathan uses the system to battle Dracula, but is defeated easily & held captive within Castle Doran. He is rescued by Lillian & uses the system to defeat the Silkmoth Fangire. Jonathan would use the Cross system one final time to battle the Bat Fangire in a beach-side battle, but he is again overpowered & the armor is damaged severely with the belt ending up landing in the lake. Over time, the Cross System is retrieved & perfected, with William Van Helsing eventually becoming the system's main user in the present year. Rider Cards *'''Kamen Ride: Cross: A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Cross. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Cross. First used in the World of Beetleborg to battle Kamen Rider Beetleborg. When he is summoned he first says "Return that life you took or else!" See Also *Kamen Rider Ixa - Kamen Rider Kiva counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Vampire King Category:Kamen Riders Category:Vampire King Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Support Riders Category:Proto Rider